


The 2nd Prompt: Magnetic

by LeaderOfTheShadows



Series: The Dark Lord and I [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaderOfTheShadows/pseuds/LeaderOfTheShadows
Summary: Sevvie has his doubts about his deardoting husband, theDark Lord, but they advance theirsex liferelationship one step further, and themadnessromance continues.Sniddle pairing & part of a series! XOXO





	The 2nd Prompt: Magnetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elyrian_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/gifts).



It was one thing to not wake up alone in a cold bed, yet it was another when the Dark Lord himself woke up, and Severus faced with him in the very morning.

And, it was a totally different thing to be kissed by him first thing in the morning, with tongue too.

“Severus, do you hate me kissing you?” Tuomas asked then, probably sensing some of his doubts.

What a question that was indeed. Did Severus _like_ kissing Tom? Sev himself didn’t know the answer, it was complicated.

However, it wasn’t that he hated it.

“I don’t.”

It was just… there were things Sev had found hard wrapping his head around. So many things changed recently.

“You seem somewhat reluctant,” Tuomas mentioned seemingly casually, apparently not believing Severus’s word.

“I wasn’t kissed by many people, to know how to compare,” Severus said then, thinking about the only kiss he received once, a long time ago from Lily, and how he was too shocked then to really respond. “But as far as I can tell, it wasn’t _that_ terrible.”

That made Tom chuckle, and… Shame on Sev, his mind did go to their previous kiss, and how that felt, and now probably his whole face was on fire, which Tom could perfectly well see.

“Then may I do it again?” Tuomas asked, and Severus was still a bit undecided, but by then, Tom was already leaning closer.

And, Severus didn’t lie. Tuomas wasn’t a bad kisser, and when the kiss deepened, and he mounted Severus so, that even through the fabrics of their clothing, the Potions Master could feel Tom’s member pressing against his own.

He couldn’t help it. A very unintelligent grow left his throat, thinking how much hotter Tom was then Lily, all masculine and controlling, not at all sweet and soft, and when Tom heard the sound Sev made, he only felt even more encouraged.

Severus’s mind barely registered when their clothes were banished with wandless magic, and truth to be told, when he did, he didn’t want to fight what was happening.

Maybe, it was because Severus was attracted to powerful people all his life, even if that wasn’t the only criteria. And there was something dangerous yet sexy in Tom’s eyes even he was sane now. Mostly, anyway.

Or maybe it was because Tuomas decided to loosen Sev up by giving him a blowjob first that…

The next thing Severus knew was that they were lying on the bed again, but this time panting heavily, and Severus’s mind was blank.

Damn, he had just had _sex_ with _the Dark Lord._

And it was such an intense experience that he quite frankly couldn’t gather any thoughts for a while.

“Are you hurt, Severus?” was the first thing Tuomas asked then, and when the Potion Master looked at him, he didn’t seem to be totally collected either. Tom’s pupils were blown and his hair was disheveled.

“I’m fine,” Severus stated because the pleasure he got from what they just did far surpassed any discomfort he felt.

He also knew how they were bonded and how that Potion will affect them to get closer, even if they weren’t willing, yet… he’d never imagined it will affect them this much.

Granted, if Tuomas wasn’t who he was, it wouldn’t be a totally bad thing. At least Severus thought that, although, now that he started to get back from the high to the ground of reality, he had to question whether they had sex because it was good or because the bonding on them worked so strong.

And Tom being the Dark Lord… If he showed weakness, the Death Eaters could rebel. Or worse, try to assassinate him and take his place.

Them learning how Tom was bonded to Severus did already damage to Tuomas’s reputation. If it was known that he’d took Sev to his bed - the result was unthinkable.

And even if Severus wasn’t considering that they were at war. For the first time in a long time, they were winning too. And it would only complicate things if Sev and Tuomas had a relationship.

Although, Tom never actually said he wanted anything like that. He was the Dark Lord Voldemort, and by definition, he could take people to his bed and then just discard them, and maybe it meant nothing, really.

Either way, this wasn’t good. He had to get out of the room, preferably take a big shower and definitely never come back. Fight those goddamn matchmaking elves with force if he had to.

Only, when he tried to charm some clothing back on himself, so that he wouldn’t be seen coming out of the bedroom of the Dark Lord totally naked, Tuomas stopped his hand when he started buttoning his clothing up.

He had so many buttons, which in a way he always felt was his protection, but now it was actually a hindrance that kept him from leaving.

“Severus,” Tom said catching his hand in the process. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing,” at least, Sev decided not to be a bitch about the situation. It happened, they had sex which was only a good decision in the heat of the moment, but he won’t grieve the fact that it happened. It was truly great. No regrets. He’d just have to make sure it will not happen again.

“Then come back and let’s order those mischievous elves to make breakfast for us in bed,” the Dark Lord actually said, and Severus couldn’t help but sigh hearing that.

It would be so easy just to do that. But also the absurdest thing he ever heard.

“I have research to get to,” it wasn’t as if Sev actually lied, he had tons of work. Even a lifetime spent in Potions, even with his level of talent will never be enough to figure all the secrets it held.

“I did hurt you badly, didn’t I?” Tuomas, however, was still falsely concerned, and for a split second, Severus felt the intrusion to his mind, the Dark Lord using Legilimency on him before he quickly pulled up his mental shields.

It was such a long time ago that Tom tried to force information out of him by entering his mind without his permission that he didn’t even guard himself properly. Slytherin only knows how much had he seen, and how furious Severus got.

“So you’re worried about me?” the Dark Lord smiled and tried to kiss him, but Sev didn’t even care about his clothing at this point.

The mansion was blocked against Apparating like Hogwarts was, but that didn’t mean Severus couldn’t just leave quickly the Muggle way.

Luckily, the house elf duo didn't lock the door on them now, and Sev was already halfway to his safe place - lab - when Tuomas cheated and Apparated right in front of him (as the mansion’s owner, he was the only one who could), causing Sev now to run straight into him.

Tom first caught Severus, then quickly let go, as if to show he wasn’t touching Sev if he didn’t want to be touched.

“Severus, please! It was an honest mistake, I didn’t mean to, look at me,” however, verbally, he didn’t leave Sev alone, far from it.

“You didn’t mean to fuck me or pick my mind how I felt about it, right after?” Severus snapped, in a way he wouldn’t have if he had time to cool down. That wasn’t the case, however.

“Honestly, neither,” Tuomas just said, now following him around naked, when Sev changed his path for the library. He wasn’t in any condition to brew, so he’d rather research how to quickly get rid of this godforsaken bond instead. “But Severus, listen.”

That made the Potion Master stop, even with how he was probably having a fit. The Dark Lord could have used any number of magic to make him do just that, yet he wasn’t forcing him to do anything, just asking him to.

“Yes?” he turned with an irritated expression, no matter how he was actually listening.

“I’m sorry for entering your mind, I don’t know what came over me,’ Tom said, and it was really something. He wasn’t a type to apologize for anything, especially not in front of a follower. Not to mention _to_ them.

“It was a force of habit,” Sev, however, just said trying to listen to himself as he was talking too. “You used to read people’s deepest thoughts every day, of course it’s only natural when you want to know what someone thinks your magic reacts the way it has always done before. Even if some circumstances have changed.”

To this, Tuomas didn’t actually say anything, and Severus felt himself calm down a bit too, before speaking again.

“But as for the sex part-”

“You are my husband, I want you badly, and definitely not just once,” the Dark Lord declared with so much confidence only a man has who really wants his partner, or a hundred-percent-sure that his partner wants him back no matter what.

That kind of honesty shocked the Potion Master so bad he actually forgot what he really wanted to say, and when he almost gaped at Tuomas for a second before pulling a straight face, Tom was already pulling him close to a kiss, and Severus could barely make a mental note that this indeed was getting dangerous.

And he wasn’t thinking about how they were on the corridor now where everyone could see, or anything sane like that, no.

He was wondering how much time it will take him to totally and hopelessly fall for Tuomas, given that he was a very dependent person in his relationships. If that happens, Severus will never be free again, that much he knew.

And it felt both the best possible future for him, and at the same time, the worst.

There were so many things that could go wrong. But who could really even worry properly when Tom now backed Sev to the elegant yet at least a hundred year old handrail that was guarding the stairs, and they were close to repeating the scene they had in the morning.

“Dis. Do. Not. Do! Masters has escaped the bedroom and making mess of corridor! Without breakfast!” an elf appeared, and Severus didn’t know what it was really talking about. At first.

Then, he looked around, and the corridor wasn’t just a mess, it was almost totally destroyed.

“I lost control of my wild magic a bit, but it’s not like the elves can’t put everything back in order in 10 minutes,” Tuomas chuckled, looking at least 10 years younger doing that, and he was still not clothed, which was doing things to Severus's mind.

And as the other elf appeared too, who gave Voldemort a nasty look for the destruction, which now they had to clean up, Sev couldn’t help himself.

He ended up laughing. It was so ridiculous, and confusing, and hell if he knew what the future held, but that moment was funny, so he just laughed.

Before, Tom would have probably killed anyone daring to laugh if he wasn’t explicitly joking, but now he just proudly smiled back at Severus, and only kissed him again.


End file.
